Come Home
by Evie Redgrave
Summary: Lukas is away fighting for the army. Emil is left behind to face the world alone until Tino tells him to write Lukas letters. Will Lukas ever come home? Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Evie Redgrave at your service... This here is my first story that has made its way on to the internet so yay! Anyway here we go.

~~~~Linebreak~~~~

Dear Lukas;

It's been a whole year now and you're still not home.

Well what should I expect you are fighting a war...Ég sakna þín bróðir. Tino told me that I should write letters so that i can let my emotions out, but to be honest I'd rather keep them contained.

Stóri bróðir, Lukas, I can only hope that you are alive and kicking! Please come home, you don't need to fight to get us money! I mean I can help out, I could get a job at the little cafe we used to go to... You know the one that sells and I quote 'The best damn coffee in the world' and you could get a job at the book store! I heard that the pay is actually quite good.

If you come home I want you to promise something. Promise me that you won't ever, ever leave my side again. You hear me. Never! I couldn't take losing you Lukas... You are all I've got. Until I hear from you or you come home, I'll keep my fingers crossed and pray to the Lord above us that you will make it home alive and well.

Until then

Emil x

Author's note:

So guys heres the first segment of my story! Wooo. So I will be posting once every week if Isa ever lets me on Redd (her laptop) Hope you liked it

Puffin out xox

Translations;

**Ég****sakna þín****bróðir – **_I miss you brother_

**Stóri bróðir – **_Big brother_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Lukas;

Hey, so it's been exactly a week since I last wrote to you. Wow. You didn't write back, why? Were you too busy? Or was it because you are not allowed to? Whatever the reason I hope you're okay.

The house feels strange since you're been gone. There's this eerie feeling that I just can't seem to shake. Maybe it's our parents telling you have passed or it might even be you trying me yourself. Actually don't take note of that last part. I'm sure you're fine. You are fine right? Big brother I'm worried for you please give me some indication that you are well!

Great, maybe Tino is right, writing these letters does let my emotions out. Lukas ég græt.

Hvar ert þú bróðir?

Vinsamlegast Drottinn líta yfir Lukas. Please bring him home to me, he's my big brother... He's all I've got left in this world! Please. Vinsamlegast ekki láta hann deyja!

Ég er hræddur bróður. Svo hrædd.

Be Careful

Emil x

Hello guys :D

Here is the second part of my story – Hope you enjoy

Puffin Out xox

Translations;

**ég****græt –** _I'm Crying_

**Hvar****ert þú****bróðir****? –**_ Where are you brother?_

**Vinsamlegast****Drottinn****líta yfir****Lukas – **_Please Lord look over Lukas_

**Vinsamlegast ekki****láta hann****deyja****! – **_Please don't let him die!_

**Ég er****hræddur****bróður****. ****Svo hrædd****. – **_I'm scared brother. So scared. _


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Lukas

It's the second of December. Did you know that? It's been a while...I'm sorry I never wrote to you, but I didn't know what to say. Þú enn hafa ekki skrifað til baka.

I'm starting to wonder why I bother, Lukas this is ridiculous! Christmas is coming up and I don't even know if my brother is alive or if he's lying dead in a muddy trench! Lukas I really need to know if you're okay. Fyrir kærleika Guðs vinsamlegast, Vera í lagi!

I had a breakdown at school today. We're learning about the affects war has on families. Would you think me weak if I told you that I had a breakdown in front of my whole class? There were tears streaming from my eyes because of you?

Þar sem þú ert ekki hér!

It's been almost two weeks and there's still no word from you or your leaders... Truth is I truly want to believe you are alive but my head is telling me otherwise and in all honestly I'm starting to believe that I will never see you again.

Please Lukas all I ask for is a letter. Even if it only says hello! I would be thrilled.

I guess I'll keep praying and wishing on every star I see.

Until then stóri bróðir. Sjáumst fljótlega.

Stay safe

Emil x

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't posted but I've been a busy puffin...

Anyway I will try my very best to post every Sunday :)

Puffin out xox

Translations;

**Þú enn hafa ekki skrifað til baka-**_ You still haven't written back _

**Fyrir kærleika Guðs vinsamlegast, Vera í lagi! -**_ For the love of God, Please be okay!_

**Þar sem þú ert ekki hér! -**_ Because you're not here!_

**Stóri bróðir-**___Big brother___

**Sjáumst fljótlega- **_I'll see you soon_


End file.
